


Drug

by winterwaters



Series: Never Forget [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Places, Sexual Content, Sexytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AxG Week Finale. Gendry just can't get enough of Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug

Some people craved alcohol. Others turned to drugs for escape, or pleasure, or both. For Gendry, there was only Arya. She was the best drink he could ever hope to find, the addiction he would never get over. Whether she was angry or excited or shy, he could never resist pressing his lips to her skin somehow. 

So when she sat there in the fancy restaurant, grinning at him in a challenge over dinner, he really had no choice. He knew, from the glint in her eyes, that she fully expected him to say no, to blush and stutter and divert until they were in private.

So he smiled, slow and steady, and murmured, “As you wish.” 

Her grey eyes widened in shock as he slipped out of his chair and under their darkened corner table, for once thankful that the restaurant felt the need to use a tablecloth that fell to the floor. Gendry grinned at the sight of Arya’s bare feet resting on the hardwood, her heels kicked aside (probably since the start of their meal). Carefully crawling forward, he felt her start as his hands wrapped around her ankles, tugging until she had wriggled entirely to the edge of her chair. 

His fingers trailed softly up her legs to the back of her knee, where he’d recently found out, to his great amusement, that she was ticklish. Wickedly, he traced slow circles over her skin there, feeling when she squirmed, trying not to make a sound. Then his hands continued past her knee and further up under the soft, flowy fabric of the dress he was certain she’d worn just to drive him crazy.

How he wished he could see her now. He imagined she’d be quite the sight, with her hands gripping the chair tightly until her knuckles went white with the effort of not reaching under the table for him. His favorite part was her face, though. The way her mouth fell open and her head drooped back in pleasure, completely unguarded in her bliss. Here and now, though, Gendry wondered how well she’d be able to mask her reaction. Yet again, he wished he could watch. This was new to them both, and he knew Arya would find some form of payback for the torture he was about to inflict. Still, he couldn’t feel bad about it at all.

Footsteps sounded as someone neared, and Gendry fervently hoped it was only their waiter. Still, his hands continued to move, dipping and kneading into the soft flesh of her thighs as Arya shakily managed, “No, we’re fine, thank you.”

He grinned smugly at the tremor in her voice as his thumb traced the scrap of cloth covering her slit. Her legs parted, settling onto his shoulders as her feet left the floor. Now he bent forward, his head also finding its way under the folds of her dress, and he practically felt her breath hitch as his hair brushed her skin. The scent of her surrounded him, sweet and warm, and Gendry couldn’t wait any longer. With one hand, he pulled aside her underwear, exposing her pink, wet folds to him. He blew gently, grinning when she shifted on the chair with a barely muffled squeak. Then he was licking up her slick center without warning, eagerly collecting every drop of her sweet nectar. Curling his tongue inside her, he vaguely registered the bite of her nails against his neck. The soft curls of her mound tickled his nose as he pushed his face even further into her core, increasingly turned on by the thought of how she always fell apart. 

He didn’t stop even when he heard footsteps again, the waiter’s question barely audible to him. 

“Yesss … ahh, yes, you can take that. He’s done,” came Arya’s unsteady reply.

Her thighs were quivering on his shoulders, the muscles trembling as he continued to suck at her. Moments later her legs tightened around his head as he felt a rush of wetness against his tongue, and his hands came up to grip her hips tightly as she unraveled. Gendry pressed soft kisses to her skin as she slumped in her chair, feeling his own heart rate slowly return to normal as well.

He sat back with a thump, breathing heavily and wincing at how hard his cock had become. Now _that_ would be a problem. He did his best to distract himself from Arya’s inviting body, closing his eyes and running over every automobile stat he could think of until he decided it was safe enough to emerge. 

Peeking his head out from under the tablecloth, he mercifully realized he was facing the wall and managed to clamber into his seat. Arya’s face was flushed and still somewhat in shock, though he could see it in her grey eyes that she was already devising a plan for him. Deciding to take advantage of the moment, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing slowly down her palm to her wrist until she kicked him under the table, trying not to giggle. But she failed, and then they had both dissolved into laughter by the time the waiter brought them the check.


End file.
